


in which dave is more obvious than usual, karkat is really good at video games, and they makeout probably

by viscrael



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkward Boyfriends, M/M, Sexual Tension, consensual smooching, im so gay, kks good @ video games bc i said so, this is so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscrael/pseuds/viscrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Goddamn, dude. Marry me,” he says, which you’ve noticed he says a lot, and you roll your eyes good-naturedly.</p>
<p>“You’re such a fucking sap,” you grumble, before pulling him to you by the neckline of his dumb god tier pajamas and kissing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in which dave is more obvious than usual, karkat is really good at video games, and they makeout probably

**Author's Note:**

> this is so stupid i am so sorry

“Can I kiss you?”

Dave asks it so casually, like it’s the mostly normal thing in the world for the two of you to kiss—like you’ve actually done that before. Truth of the matter is, no, you haven’t, and up until now you weren’t even entirely sure that there’d been something more-than-bros going on to begin with or if it was just you hoping in vain.

So the bluntness of his question surprises you; you’d expected something elaborate to follow, some shitty metaphor about the two of you or something equally as brain-rotting before he’d get to the root of the question, but he skips that today. Shuffles in his seat next to you on your shitty, alchemized couch; clenches his hands and then you _know_ he’s more nervous than he’s letting on.

After a moment of not knowing what to say, you turn away, face red, and shake your head. Don’t look at him to see his expression, to see if he’s visibly disappointed or just doesn’t care or actually does care and won’t let you know; you don’t look, but you see him turn his gaze back to the video game in front of you out of the corner of your eye.

“Okay,” he says, “wanna go back to playing video games?”

“S-sure.” Your face is still red. Your heart is still pounding. You play video games with him instead.

You beat him in Mario Kart (you didn’t have anything Mario related on Alternia; he had to introduce you to that franchise of games, and you love them—not that you’d admit that to him) and once again in Super Smash Bros. The atmosphere turns back to normal. Just two bros doing bro things together. Yep, nothing underlying with romance going on _here_. No sexual tension at all, haha.

(Bold-faced fucking lie, but you digress.)

So since you’ve beaten him at pretty much every game so far, he decides to alchemize a game you’ve not been introduced to before.

“I was saving this bad boy for a rainy day, as if meteors can even _have_ those, but I figure since you’re already beating my ass at everything else, might as well get something I’ll have a lead on,” he explains, giving you a dumb grin.

He takes half an hour to alchemize the dumb thing—“This better be fucking worth the wait, Strider.” “Calm down, dude, it’s gonna be awesome.”—and you just end up playing on his 3DS during that time. Animal Crossing is surprisingly addictive, which is yet another thing you’re not going to let him know.

When he finally comes back, he grins, wiggles his eyebrows, and plops back down next to you on the couch after putting the disc in. “Ready to lose for once?” he teases, grabbing his controller and handing you yours.

You roll your eyes. “As if, Strider.”

Turns out you beat him at this one too, which you waste no time gloating about. “Fuck yes!” You throw your hands in the air in victory, still holding your controller, as your side of the screen flashes “WINNER” in bright green colors. When you turn to Dave to rub it in his face, he’s got this sort of soft grin on his face, and you narrow your eyes at him.

“Goddamn, dude. Marry me,” he says, which you’ve noticed he says a lot—you don’t know what that means since he refuses to tell you and you’ve not gotten around to asking Rose—and you roll your eyes good-naturedly.

“You’re such a fucking sap,” you grumble, before pulling him to you by the neckline of his dumb god tier pajamas and kissing him. He takes a moment to respond, apparently surprised that you’re the one to initiate it, but then he kisses you back and puts his hands on either side of your thighs. Leans forward so you have to lean back, bites at your lip and smiles against the kiss, and when you pull away, he’s laughing.

You’re laughing too, even as you try to demand, “What’s so funny? Fuck, what did I do?”

He leans his head against your shoulder and nuzzles you gently. “Nothing, it’s just—nothing, don’t worry about it, you’re just awesome.”

“Hmph,” you push him away halfheartedly. “I’m surprised you’re not at all upset that I beat you at your own fucking game, literally.”

“Nah, not upset, just wanna make out with you again,” he admits, and the smile he gives you is sincere. “Can I kiss you?”


End file.
